What is Love ?
by Dissemblables
Summary: Castiel avait juste tiré Dean de la perdition. C'était tout. Juste ça. Rien de plus. N'est-ce pas ... ? Calendrier de l'Avent 2018, Destiel, drabbles.
1. 1-12-18

_**Petit blabla :**_ Bon. J'étais en train de faire les magasins, au début de Novembre, et là, je me suis rendue compte que, comme presque tous les ans, j'aurais la flemme de m'acheter un calendrier de l'avent (bon, en vrai, j'ai pas besoin de calendrier pour bouffer du chocolat, aussi, je dois avouer). Bref. Pour remédier à ça, donc, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait faire autrement, comme calendrier.

Donc voilà un calendrier de drabbles. 24 jours, 24 drabbles, et du Destiel, mais surtout beaucoup de Castiel (si si si, je vous jure, pour une fois, ce n'est pas un Dean-centric). L'image est de Tumblr, le texte dessus provient des lyrics de _Starlight,_ de Muse, et le titre est pour le cover de Jaymes Young de la chanson de Haddaway, _What Is Love_. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et... Je crois que tout est dit ?

Ah, et comme je suis vraiment flemmarde, ceci va être mon seul blabla pour tout le calendrier. Voilà. Sinon, je vais raconter que des trucs inutiles chaque jour. Bref. Enjoy !

* * *

 _1 - Contact_

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, au début.

C'était simplement Castiel qui se perdait un peu plus dans l'observation de celui qu'il avait sauvé de la perdition, examinant avec le sérieux qui lui était coutumier les moindres altérations de cet humain, et notant avec précision tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur lui.

C'était simplement son vaisseau qui semblait se placer dans l'orbite du corps qu'il avait recrée morceau par morceau, et c'était simplement sa grâce qui venait effleurer l'âme qu'elle avait bercé en son sein, admirant sa force inégalée.

Mais Castiel était un ange, alors c'était normal qu'il agisse un peu étrangement.


	2. 2-12-18

_2 - Langueur_

C'était peu à peu quelque chose de plus, mais pas non plus vraiment quelque chose de très important.

Il y avait simplement Castiel qui se surprenait parfois, au Paradis, à voir sa grâce s'effilocher, se perdre un petit peu alors que cela ne s'était jamais passé avant.

Il y avait simplement la grâce de Castiel qui tendait vers le bas – vers la Terre, se désintéressant tranquillement de ce qui se passait avec ses frères et sœurs pour les actions humaines.

Mais Castiel avait toujours été un ange un peu dans les nuages, alors c'était normal qu'il agisse un peu étrangement.


	3. 3-12-18

_3 - Observation_

Après, cela était définitivement devenu un petit quelque chose.

Castiel passait simplement plus de temps sur Terre qu'au Ciel, découvrant les Winchesters de sa propre grâce, plutôt que d'écouter les histoires qui traînaient sur radio-ange et qui n'étaient pas si vraies que ça.

Castiel passait simplement plus de moments à vivre au lieu d'observer, ses ailes désormais plus souvent repliées calmement derrière le dos de son vaisseau, le bout de ses longues rémiges effleurant la terre et non les airs.

Mais Castiel avait toujours été un ange qui s'investissait dans ses missions, alors c'était normal qu'il agisse un peu étrangement.


	4. 4-12-18

_4 - Compréhension_

C'était fou, à quel point un rien du tout pouvait se transformer en quelque chose.

En respirant à côté des humains, Castiel avait fini par comprendre ce qui les habitait et la volonté qui les animait. Les Hommes ne naissaient pas pour mourir, mais naissaient pour vivre, et la mort ne s'affichait que comme le début d'une nouvelle aventure.

En respirant au près de Dean, Castiel comprit que la volonté d'un homme pouvait faire changer le Ciel, et atteindre Ses anges.

Mais Castiel avait toujours été un ange à la grâce sensible, alors c'était normal qu'il agisse un peu étrangement.

* * *

MariMagda : merci d'avoir signalé la faute, j'ai corrigé ça !


	5. 5-12-18

_5 – Apprentissage_

Quelque chose, ce n'était pas énorme, mais c'était déjà plus que rien.

Castiel, en tournant autour des Hommes, avait appris beaucoup de choses. Il avait appris que les sentiments pouvaient les mener à la baguette, mais il avait aussi appris que cela pouvait donner des miracles.

Castiel, en tournant autour de Sam et Dean, avait également appris beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, il avait appris que ces sentiments, parfois, il fallait les garder juste pour soi, et pour soi seulement.

Mais Castiel avait toujours été un ange dont la curiosité dépassait l'entendement, alors c'était normal qu'il agisse un peu étrangement..


	6. 6-12-18

_6 – Questionnement_

Petit à petit, ce quelque chose était devenu une minuscule chose.

Il y avait Castiel, qui, perdu dans les combats que menaient les anges et les démons pour le contrôle des sceaux, commençait à se poser des questions, sauf qu'un ange ne se pose pas de questions, il exécute les ordres comme les humains, froidement.

Il y avait Castiel, qui, perdu dans les combats que menaient les anges, se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas – que ce n'était pas _normal._

Mais Castiel avait toujours été un ange qui était un stratège, alors c'était normal qu'il agisse un peu étrangement.


	7. 7-12-18

_7 – Aigreur_

Une minuscule chose, c'est comme un grain de sable dans un engrenage, ça va poser des problèmes.

Castiel s'en était rendu compte lorsque sa grâce avait grogné de protestation en apprenant que l'Apocalypse devait se faire, que Lucifer devait sortir de sa cage, et que tous ses frères et sœurs morts avaient été des sacrifices calculés.

Castiel s'en était rendu compte lorsque sa grâce avait pleuré de culpabilité, et que son vaisseau avait pleuré quand Lucifer avait de nouveau parcouru la terre.

Mais Castiel avait toujours été un ange assez spécial qui envoyait au Diable ce qui n'était pas juste.


	8. 8-12-18

_8 – Côté_

Lentement, la minuscule chose prenait de l'importance, grandissant lentement mais sûrement.

Les humains étaient une espèce incroyable, décida Castiel lorsque finalement il réussit à la qualifier. Ils étaient tellement petits, tellement rien, et pourtant, ils faisaient d'eux quelque chose de grand.

Les humains étaient une espèce incroyable, confirma Castiel lorsque finalement il choisit de se battre pour eux – et pour Sam, et pour Dean. Sa grâce ne s'était jamais autant affaiblie, mais cela en valait la peine, parce que les sentiments qui commençaient à l'habiter étaient bons.

Mais Castiel était toujours un ange, et par essence, il appartenait au Paradis.


	9. 9-12-18

_9 – Tristesse_

Peut-être que minuscule n'était plus juste, parce que la chose était simplement petite.

Le désespoir – encore une nouvelle émotion – avait envahi sa grâce lorsqu'il avait compris que son Père, Celui qui était tout, avait abandonné ce monde. Qu'était censé faire Castiel, désormais ? Pour qui se battait-il ? Pourquoi se battait-il ?

Le désespoir – encore cette nouvelle émotion – avait envahi sa grâce lorsqu'il avait compris que rien ne redeviendrait comme avant, que son Père ne reviendrait pas. Était-il possible pour un ange de perdre la foi ?

Mais Castiel était toujours un ange, et par essence, il appartenait au Paradis.


	10. 10-12-18

_10 – Persévérance_

Finalement, une petite chose, c'était quand même une chose.

Parce que Castiel se redressa sans comprendre comment, poussé par celui qu'il avait été chercher en Enfer pour sauver sa magnifique âme de la perdition, et il saisit que sa foi n'était pas perdue.

Parce que Castiel se redressa sans comprendre comment, incapable de laisser ces Hommes – ce Dean, et ce Sam – ployer sous le poids du monde qui était sur leurs frêles épaules d'êtres humains, et il saisit que sa foi était tournée vers l'Humanité tout entière.

Mais Castiel était toujours un ange, et par essence, il appartenait au Paradis.


	11. 11-12-18

_11 - Décision_

Cette chose n'était pas rien, n'avait jamais été rien, et elle évoluait continuellement.

Castiel avait fait son choix. Ce choix, c'était les humains, ces Hommes qui n'avaient rien demandé de tout ça, qui vivaient, tout simplement. Ces êtres qui connaissaient le mal, qui connaissaient le bien, et qui avaient le libre-arbitre.

Castiel avait fait son choix. Ce choix, c'était de croire en Dean, de croire en Sam, de faire équipe avec des humains contre Michael et Lucifer, et de stopper l'Apocalypse, et sa mort ne l'arrêterait pas.

Mais Castiel était toujours un ange, et par essence, il appartenait au Paradis.


	12. 12-12-18

_12 – Déchirure_

Cette chose était devenue importante désormais – assez importante pour être remarquée.

Le Paradis n'était plus le Paradis. L'amour qu'avait toujours ressenti Castiel pour ses frères n'était plus ce même amour. Ce n'était plus rien – ce n'était que des guerres, des morts, et des rebellions.

Le Paradis n'était plus le Paradis. La famille, Castiel la trouvait désormais plus bas, sur Terre. La famille, c'était Dean, c'était Sam, et avec eux, il retrouvait l'amour, la paix, la tendresse, et sa grâce pleurait de les quitter pour retourner en Haut.

Mais Castiel était toujours un ange, et par essence, il appartenait au Paradis.


	13. 13-12-18

_13 – Labeur_

Cette chose était définitivement là, présente et tenace.

C'était difficile de porter un poids sur les ailes, trouvait Castiel, et c'était encore plus difficile de le faire lorsque tout semblait se liguer contre vous. Nager à contre-courant n'était pas simple.

C'était difficile de porter un poids sur les ailes, trouvait Castiel, en particulier lorsque protéger et mentir devenaient des synonymes et qu'il avait étrangement mal à force de le faire. La fatigue mentale était excessivement réelle, et sa grâce souffrait de devoir se battre à chaque instant.

Mais Castiel était toujours un ange, et par essence, il appartenait au Paradis.


	14. 14-12-18

_14 – Etincelle_

La chose se battait de toutes ses petites forces.

Le pouvoir envahissait les moindres replis de la grâce de Castiel, le laissant… Ivre de cette sensation. Il pouvait faire les choses bien, désormais, et il le ferait, pour Dean, pour Sam.

Le pouvoir envahissait les moindres replis de la grâce de Castiel, et il était compliqué de garder les pieds sur Terre, en particulier lorsqu'il y avait ces voix qui lui murmuraient des choses, de belles choses, des choses merveilleuses qui lui donnait l'espoir d'un meilleur avenir pour les Hommes.

Parce que après tout, Castiel était visiblement un puzzle étrange.


	15. 15-12-18

_15 – Prix_

Elle avait grandi, la petite chose, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

Certaines entités étaient tout simplement trop puissantes pour l'ange démonté qu'était Castiel, et il dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence face à ce qui était là.

Oui, certaines entités auraient le dessus sur lui au bout du compte, alors Castiel préférait faire un geste suicide pour protéger sa famille – sa famille d'humains. Et cela ferait mal, mais au moins, ils seraient sains et sauf.

Parce que après tout, Castiel était visiblement un puzzle auquel il manquait des pièces et celles présentes n'allaient pas tout à fait ensemble.


	16. 16-12-18

_16 - Battement_

La chose était présente et dérangeante.

Emmanuel avait un grand poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine, quelque chose de pas très agréable et qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur les malades qui venaient le voir de temps en temps, et cela semblait augmenter lorsqu'il était en présence de sa femme.

Oui, Emmanuel avait un grand poids qui lui donnait du mal à respirer, et pourtant, lorsque deux yeux verts arrivèrent chez lui, il se remit à respirer.

Parce que après tout, Emmanuel était visiblement un puzzle auquel il manquait des pièces et celles présentent n'allaient pas tout à fait ensemble.


	17. 17-12-18

_17 - Mésestime_

Ce qui était là, cette ancienne toute petite chose, était remarquablement forte, il fallait l'avouer.

Castiel se demandait à quel point il pouvait détruire les choses et pourtant être pardonné. Il était l'ange le plus horrible de la création, et jamais sa grâce ne s'était autant haïe.

Oui, Castiel se demandait bien pourquoi les Winchesters ne le bannissaient pas définitivement malgré ses crasses et leur capacité à ne pas accorder de seconde chance. Il devait leur rendre la pareille.

Parce que après tout, Castiel était visiblement un puzzle auquel il manquait des pièces et celles présentent n'allaient pas du tout ensemble.


	18. 18-12-18

_18 - Saveur_

La chose était parfois casse-pieds, à grandir sans cesse et à lui faire avoir des idées étranges.

La nourriture de l'hôpital n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais cette existence convenait à Castiel – il lui semblait que tout avait été tellement difficile, avant.

Oui, la nourriture de l'hôpital ne valait pas les burgers que lui faisait Dean mais elle le faisait survivre. Simplement, ce n'était pas assez, et Castiel choisit de se jeter avec ses humains dans un dernier combat.

Parce que après tout, Castiel était définitivement un puzzle auquel il manquait des pièces et celles présentent n'allaient pas tout à fait ensemble.


	19. 19-12-18

_19 - Parole_

Même Castiel savait que cette chose était là, à faire vivre sa grâce de tout son pouvoir.

Dans toutes les prières que lui envoyait Dean, Castiel pouvait voir à quel point l'affection en permanence grandissante qu'il portait au chasseur était sans limites. C'était un peu effrayant, parce que mon Dieu, quelle force…

Oui, dans toutes les prières qu'il écoutait religieusement dans ce monde de fou, Castiel savait qu'il y avait autre chose, des non-dits qui devenaient un peu plus consistants.

Parce que après tout, Castiel était visiblement un puzzle auquel il manquait des pièces et celles présentes manquaient de quelqu'un.


	20. 20-12-18

_20 - Redressement_

Ce sentiment – la chose méritait sérieusement le nom – était une épine dans le pied de certains.

Naomi pouvait l'avoir sauvé, mais elle ne pouvait pas atteindre une certaine partie de la grâce de Castiel. Cette partie tentait vainement de secouer le reste, mais Naomi était forte. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Oui, Naomi pouvait l'avoir sauvé, mais Castiel avait sauvé Dean, et la grâce de Castiel était confiante en l'humain pour la sauver d'elle-même, avec tous ces… Sentiments.

Parce que après tout, Castiel était un puzzle hybride auquel il manquait des pièces et celles présentes n'allaient pas tout à fait ensemble.


	21. 21-12-18

_21 - Flamme_

Un foutu battant : voici ce qu'était ce sentiment.

Castiel ne savait pas à quel point les émotions humaines pouvait l'atteindre, mais visiblement, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Le feu qui habitait sa grâce flambait, et il aimait ça.

Oui, Castiel ne savait pas à quel point il était capable de sentiments, mais là, il ne pouvait que remercier Dieu de les lui avoir donnés. Suivre son cœur et protéger Dean était définitivement le plus important.

Parce que après tout, Castiel était un puzzle dérangé qui ferrait tout pour faire vivre Dean, même si cela voulait dire fermer le Paradis.


	22. 22-12-18

_22 - Harassement_

Le sentiment grossissait et grossissait et grossissait et grossissait.

Les anges tombaient, et l'amertume brûlante roulait dans la gorge de Castiel. Il avait échoué, lamentablement échoué, et même son cœur semblait peser des tonnes. Comment pouvait-il avoir une nouvelle fois causé un si grand désastre ?

Les anges chutaient, mais Castiel ne pouvait penser qu'à Dean, et à Sam qu'il devait tenir en ce moment-même contre lui, parce qu'il pouvait entendre ses prières désespérées qui s'éteignaient dans le fond de sa grâce qui se mourrait.

Parce que Castiel n'était plus un ange, mais un humain, et tout semblait tellement trop.


	23. 23-12-18

_23 - Découverte_

C'était une explosion dans le ventre et dans la tête de Castiel qui avait succédé au sentiment.

Être humain était terriblement compliqué, douloureux et fatiguant. Mais en même temps, Castiel ne pouvait que trouver cette expérience enrichissante en tout point, parce que enfin, il pouvait comprendre.

Être humain craignait définitivement un petit peu, mais lorsque Castiel ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur les émeraudes brillantes de Dean, il sentit son cœur accélérer brutalement – et ça c'était typiquement humain, même peut-être typiquement relié à un sentiment.

Parce que Castiel n'était plus un ange, mais un humain, et tout semblait tellement trop.


	24. 24-12-18

_24 - Affection_

Ce n'était plus une chose, ce n'était plus un sentiment, ce n'était plus rien de tout ça : c'était tout.

C'était Castiel qui apprenait correctement la vie humaine,

C'était Castiel qui gravitait littéralement autour de Dean,

C'était Castiel qui respirait les paroles bourrues du chasseur,

C'était Castiel qui ressentait le toucher de deux peaux l'une contre l'autre,

C'était Castiel qui comprenait enfin la notion d'espace personnel,

C'était Castiel qui s'endormait contre une épaule chaude,

C'était Castiel qui aimait Dean et qui était aimé de Dean.

Parce que Castiel n'était plus un ange, mais un humain, et l'amour était tellement bon.


	25. 25-12-18

_**Petit blabla :** _Bon, et bien voici la fin de ce calendrier, avec un petit bonus ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, voilà voilà :3 Et n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, même si c'est trois mots, ça fait toujours plaisir, vraiment, c'est mon seul moyen de savoir si vous avez aimé, ou s'il manquait quelque chose...

En tout cas, enjoy !

* * *

 _25 – Amour_

Une main remonta tranquillement le long du dos de Castiel, et ce dernier eut un léger soupir, se plaquant un peu plus contre la source chaude. Celle-ci fit un petit bruit, s'arrêtant brièvement dans ses mouvements avant de continuer.

Pendant de longues minutes, Castiel resta là, entre le sommeil et le réveil, à simplement apprécier les doigts qui se baladaient dans son dos, glissant parfois sur son épaule avant de revenir sur sa colonne vertébrale. Finalement, Castiel bailla doucement, papillonnant des yeux.

\- Hello, Dean, marmonna-t-il, frottant son nez dans le cou du chasseur.

\- Heya, Cas.

La deuxième main de Dean vint rejoindre la première, avant que les deux remontent tranquillement jusqu'aux épaules de Castiel, pour suivre leur tracé et arriver jusqu'à son cou. Là, Dean décolla lentement le brun de son corps, et Castiel se laissa faire avec un léger grognement de dépit, voulant rester collé contre Dean.

Le chasseur eut un léger rire, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le nez de Castiel – et oh, ça, ça lui allait aussi. Le brun sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, et il se perdit dans les yeux de son amant, tentant d'en saisir toutes les nuances.

Seulement, c'était quelque chose que Castiel n'était plus en capacité de faire. Depuis qu'il était humain, il n'arrivait plus à compte les taches de rousseurs de Dean, ne parvenait plus à nommer toutes les variations de ses yeux, et ne pouvait plus admirer son âme comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Mais comme pour le sortir de ses pensées, Dean se mit à parcourir son visage de baiser, ses mains calleuses caressant tendrement la mâchoire de Castiel. Papillonnant légèrement des yeux, le brun bougea ses jambes, les emmêlant un peu plus à celles du chasseur. Puis les lèvres de Dean vinrent trouver les siennes. Il l'embrassa doucement, lentement, même si Castiel ne sentait pas forcément très bon de la bouche, même s'il avait toujours du mal à ne pas se perdre dans les bras de Dean, même s'il n'était plus un ange.

Castiel eut un léger soupir dans le baiser, ses doigts remontant jusqu'au dos de Dean, et lentement, celui-ci les fit tourner dans leur lit, se plaçant au-dessus du brun. Les doigts de Castiel vinrent accrocher la nuque de Dean, se glissant dans les petits cheveux qui se trouvaient là, un frisson de bien-être le traversant de part en part.

Puis, finalement, Dean sépara leurs lèvres, déplaçant ses mains pour pouvoir appuyer ses coudes sur le matelas et se surélever légèrement. Le drap glissa légèrement, s'échouant au niveau de leurs hanches, et Castiel eut un léger halètement.

Il y avait des choses auxquelles il ne parviendrait jamais à s'habituer. La douceur de la peau de Dean contre la sienne. La tendresse qui se lisait dans les yeux du chasseur. La délicatesse avec laquelle celui-ci lui faisait découvrir les expériences humaines. Toutes ces choses qui semblaient tellement peu Dean, et qui, pourtant, se trouvaient dans chacun des gestes du chasseur depuis que celui-ci lui avait avoué à mots couverts, puis à demi-mot, puis complètement, ses sentiments.

Comme si désormais, il ne prenait plus la peine de masquer ce qu'il voulait faire. Même devant Sam. Au début, Dean paraissait mal à l'aise, peu tranquille à l'idée de montrer son affection comme ça. Mais après qu'il se soit endormit, avec Castiel, sur un des canapés du bunker ; et que le lendemain, ils se soient retrouvés avec des plaids sur le dos et des cafés tièdes sur la table à côté, et bien… Et bien, Castiel supposait que c'était une sorte de message secret de Sam à dire pour signifier quelque chose.

En tout cas, cela ne changeait pas le fait que jamais Castiel ne pensait réussir à s'habituer à la vision de Dean, nu, au-dessus de lui, avec tout cet amour dans ses yeux.

C'était beau.

Castiel se redressa, appuyant sur la nuque de Dean, et l'embrassa.

Oui, c'était beau, l'amour.


End file.
